Noel Kahn Do It!
by DungForever5
Summary: Noel Kahn has to come to terms with his feelings for his best friend Sean Ackard. Things get a little too close for comfort when A blackmails Noel and ruins his relationship. Sex, secrets and blackmail oh my! Very SMUTY.
1. Introseduce Me!

There he was again. He stood in front of the same desk every day at the same time. Did he know that he stands with his pelvis out towards us? Does he realize that he's the sexiest teacher in the whole school? No really he is. Everyone thinks so.

I cannot believe that I am even thinking about Mr. Fitz like this. He's our English teacher for crying out loud. Oh look at that ass! There he goes again bending over his desk to pick up something from his chair. Ugh how I hate when he does that. It's like he's rubbing it in. He knows we stare. He has to. Right?

"Noel? You there?" Sean's voice is in my ear. I turn to my left to see Sean Ackard looking at me with a worried look on his face. "Noel are you going to come or not? I need to know today." Sean must me talking about the party at his house this weekend. His parents were going out of town and that meant we can throw another one of his famous parties.

"Yeah I'll be there Sean." I tried not to sound annoyed but I'm pretty sure it came out that way. Whatever. I don't want to talk to him about the party. Sean was a prude. He would throw parties and go to them but he wouldn't drink and he wouldn't skinny dip. Come to think of it I think I have only seen him with his shirt off once. That was years ago. Damn that boy.

Oh crap. There it is again. Those dirty thoughts that keep creeping into my head and making their way south. Oh god here she comes. Aria Montgomery walked down my aisle and took the desk next to me. Again. The good news is she isn't the weirdo she was last year. The bad news is she insists on talking to me.

"Hey Noel. How are you?" See? What did I tell you? She's been on this self-confidence trip ever since she came back. Where did she go again? Iceland? Oh god now I have to talk to her. Maybe if I just smile she will take that as an answer.

"I'm doing well Aria. You?" Yeah I know but I had to answer her and I had to ask the same question. It's customary. It's kind of like the first time I was kissed. I will never forget that night. Seriously the best camping trip I have ever been on. Oh looks like I better get back to work. Mr. Fitz has some more writing prompts on the board.

WHAT COUPLE WOULD YOU CONSIDER TO BE THE BEST EXAMPLE OF ROMANCE?

What is he asking us to write about? Obviously I can't write about who I really want to write about. I mean wouldn't it be kind of strange to see the names of two boys? Ehh whatever. I'm just gonna write about Romeo and Juliet. It kinda sounds like the couple I wanted to write down. Well minus the whole let's die after each other thing. That's not happening.

Lucky me, the bell just rang. Maybe now lacrosse practice will be a little more stimulating. As I am walking down the hallway towards the locker room, I see him again. Mr. Fitz is talking to Aria about how he expected better papers from her and is making her stay after school to redo her essays. All of them. Wow. Sucks to be her.

Here I am standing at my locker staring at my English teacher's ass. Wait hold on let me back up. My name is Noel Kahn. Yes you read that correctly. Don't start jumping to conclusions thinking I'm some Asian jock. I'm white. Like German and Irish with some Italian white. I'm a junior at Rosewood Day High. It's one of those private schools that try to look like a public school. Trust me, those of us that go there know differently.

I'm not going to bother introducing anymore of myself until later on. Since no one will ever find you until I don't know a million years later, I figure I can take my time with the self-disclosed thing.

Anyways I was just thinking about that camping trip. Seriously that was the best part of 8th grade. That was the night when I realized I had feelings for my long time best friend. Oh here he comes now. Guess I'll have to tell you about the camping trip later.

"Hey Noel! How are you? I think practice is canceled today. Wanna go grab a pizza?"

"Yeah Sean. Give me like two seconds and I will meet you in the parking lot. We can take the jeep since your car is full of your church crap."

"Yeah sounds good. See you in a few min." There he goes. Walking toward the parking lot with that goofy grin on his adorable face. Pizza is going to be great!

Seriously the walk to our "Public School" parking lot practically filled me with more spring in my step than I could ever imagine. Seeing Sean stand in front of my jeep with that goofy grin on his face really takes me back. We have been friends since kindargarden and that goofy smile has always made me a little weak in the knees.

Sean Ackard has always been that guy you know? That guy that all the girls wanted. The one that was nice to everyone. The guy that had amazing grades and a shining personality to match. Sean was almost like the spinning image of that Greek god Apollo. You know the one that they did a movie about with Kevin Bacon.

Well that's enough of the getting deep crap. As I walk up to the car I can see that Sean is visibly more upbeat. He must really want that pizza. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to getting pizza with Sean. Every time we hang out just the two of us, it reminds me of that camping trip.

"Hey Noel. You ready to go?" Sean asked me with that adorable smile of his plastered on his face. "I was thinking maybe if you want we could spend the night at my place. My parents are gone for the weekend and I don't want to be alone. It'll be like old times you know?" Man an invite from Sean for the night? Fuck yeah!

"Dude let's get some pizza first. I'm starving. I don't like to sleep on an empty stomach." I tried to give one of my sexiest smiles as I opened the door to my Jeep and got in. Once Sean and I had our seatbelts on, I drove straight to probably the only pizza place in Rosewood. Yeah see? We're one of those private communities.

As Sean got out of the car, the only thing I could think about was how I was going to hide my now fully erect cock. Don't get me wrong, being a guy and all you get used to walking around with a hard on sometimes. Lucky for me today was one of those days where my sweater was long enough that I don't have to try to hide my boner.

We walk through those doors and seriously for a whole minute I start to feel like Sean and I are on a date. Yeah I know major dude party foul. Anyway as Sean and I sit down on those high chairs I can see Mr. Fitz standing at the counter. Damn! Why is he here? Ugh! This is going to suck.

"So about tonight? Can I count on you for some company tonight? We can stay up and play Call of Duty all night like the old days." How could I turn him down with a request like that?

"Sure. Count me in. Oh I'm not taking the floor or the couch so you'll have to share the bed or you can take the couch." Of course I was really hoping we would end up sharing the bed. That way when I "accidently" grab his cock it won't be weird.

"You bet. I don't mind sharing. Although I should warn you that we both cannot sleep nude so get some pjs." Sean had no idea what I had in store for him tonight. No idea.


	2. Alone With You

Not gonna lie the rest of lunch basically had us taking bets as to why Mr. Fitz was there. It's not like we thought he was some weirdo teacher who never ate pizza, we just thought he would be grading papers while he monitored Aria writing those papers. Wait! Was he actually buying pizza for her? I mean I don't know why he would be picking up two boxes if it was just for him. Hmmm.

Sean went off to the restroom so I took this chance to look in his backpack. Okay hold up. I'm not some creepy stalker or something. I just like to see what Smarty McSmart Smart had in his backpack today. Yesterday he pulled out a full sized dictionary. Yeah. I wish I was kidding. Oh look at this. Sean Akard Mr. Popular was carrying a bunch of Prom King posters. Wow! He was already working on campaigning. It was only September and he is already thinking about Prom. Some things never change.

"Hey man! What do you say we get the rest of this to go and we drop by my place so I can pick up a few things?" I didn't have pajamas, movies or anything with me other than my books and I didn't want to spend the night watching Sean's documentaries about birds or something lame. He nodded and we walked back to my car. On the way I notice that Mr. Fitz is sitting in his car talking on the phone. He was definitely flirting with whoever it was. I can tell. Trust me.

Sean climbs into my Jeep and before I even get a chance to buckle my seatbelt he pulls out his iPod and plugs it into my car. "What do you think you're doing Sean?" I ask with a little playfulness in my voice.

"I wanted to play some music. Obviously." he is actually looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Umm no. You were going to play some audio recording of our textbooks so you can 'teach me' while I drive." I know Sean pretty well. He never had any music on his iPod. He uses it as a textbook substitute. That's been his thing since forever. He would always try to slip in a Chem or Trig lesson while we were hanging out. It's like he was taking it on himself to tutor me.

"You caught me. But next time I won't be so obvious." he has a devilish grin on his face now. It was as if he was challenging me. I ignore the grin and start the car. We get to my house after about 15 minutes and head up to my room passing my mom along the way.

It took me about ten minutes to gather the thing I needed for the night. It included explaining to Sean why it was necessary for me to have my own toothbrush and my own water bottle. Everything at Sean's house had some reference to the Bible and it was awkward to drink anything but water out of them without feeling guilty. In addition to that, I like my own things. Somehow it soothes me.

We finally walk back to my car only for Sean to pull out his phone and call his parents. "Hi mom. I'm going to have Noel over tonight because we both know I don't like staying in the house alone." Sean's face lit up as he listened to his mom tell him what could and could not happen in the house. When he finally hung up, the look on my face prompted him to shrug as he got in the car. Man Sean was really a momma's boy.

I drove us there in about ten minutes all while Sean was telling me about how he wanted to win homecoming king this year because it would make his parents proud. I guess the guy feels like they somehow aren't proud of him even though it's pretty apparent that they do.

When we walked into Sean's living room his T.V. was turned on and the news was playing. I gave him a questioning look and he merely shrugged. Sean watched the news before he went to school. Every morning. It was his way of staying on top of the news because he cares about the world. Yeah I know. Tell me about it.

"Hey you want some food? I'm gonna grab some of the leftover pizza and heat it up." Sean said to me on his way into the kitchen. He ate more than anyone else I knew. I nodded to him on my way into the living room. I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote changing the channel to a hockey game.

I can see Sean walking back into the living room with a tray of food. Pizza, chips, soda and a salad sat on the tray waiting for us to consume. Sean plays host very well if I do say so myself.

We sat on his couch watching hockey highlights for about two hours. In between the commercial breaks Sean would ask if I needed anything else. He was so sweet. That's why I had to tell him. But I waited until a baseball game came on before I said anything. I needed him to be semi distracted otherwise it would turn into a conversation with feelings and crap.

"Hey Sean remember camp in eighth grade?" I waited for him to nod before I continued. His eyes were still glued to the screen when I spoke. "Well I have been thinking about a particular night and I was wondering were you actually serious that night we shared a tent?"

Sean turned to look at me. "Umm. I don't know. Maybe. Why?" He was no longer distracted by the baseball game so I knew I had to make it quick.

"Well that night after we kissed, I never really stopped thinking about us. About where we could be as a couple. I don't want to suggest anything but seriously I find you very sexy." I let out a sigh. Maybe seducing him tonight wouldn't be so hard.

"Listen Noel, I see the way you look at me from time to time and I gotta tell you it kinds turns me on. When I kissed you that night, it was impulsive but great! I never felt so strongly about anyone. That's why I suggested that we blow each other but when you gave me a look of surprise mixed with fear I backed off."

I couldn't believe it. Sean and I had been feeling the exact same way all this time. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft and inviting. He didn't pull back at all; instead he pushed towards me while trying to slide his tongue in my mouth. My lips parted just enough for us to really tongue each other but it was Sean who took things to the next level.

He pushed me gently so that he was lying on top of me. I could feel him grind himself into me. He felt like an explosion waiting to happen and thinking about it made me harder than I already was. He continued to kiss me deeply as his hand reached down to undo his pants. Within seconds we were both in our boxer-briefs grinding while we kissed.

He finally stood up and looked at me. "Are you sure about this?" he asked in that caring tone he used whenever he talked to someone in distress.

"Sean Akard I have been waiting for this moment!" came my answer. Our eyes locked and for a second I started to feel guilty, but like all moments of guilt it passed as I got up off of the couch and slid his tight boxer-briefs down his perfectly muscular thighs until I was on my knees in his living room.


	3. Threats From A

**Chapter Three**

I took Sean into my mouth. All of him. His cock already hard and throbbing. It was amazing having him in my mouth. Sean was moaning very loudly. So loudly in fact that he had to actively put a pillow in his mouth to keep it down. I wrapped my tongue around his hard member. This is the moment I have been dreaming of for so long now. Before I had the chance to do any more of my best moves, a warm liquid enveloped my mouth. He had erupted into my mouth a juicy load.

I swallowed every ounce of that sweet juice before I stood up. "Man! That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Sean asked me in a surprised tone. He looked like he had just discovered candy or something. I smiled at him as I grabbed the bottle of water nearby and took a gulp. As I sat down on the couch, Sean finally pulled up his underwear and jeans. When he sat down next to me he looked over at me expecting my answer. I wanted to milk every second of it so instead I just took a handful of chips and started eating while staring at the T.V.

"Thank you Sean. I have been dying to do that for some time now. It's just natural. I didn't really learn anything in particular. Glad you enjoyed it." I paused. He was still taking it all in with a huge grin on his face. He smiled at me and nodded before suggesting we get back to the game on T.V. I was glad he didn't want to talk about it. I wanted Sean but not if it meant having to deal with lingering thoughts and questions like am I gay or something.

Once the game ended Sean changed the channel to something on the Discovery Channel. I told him I'd rather watch a movie but he said if I wanted to get in his pants anymore, I have to sit through this. Don't be surprised. Sean Akard is anything but slow. He catches on to every situation quickly and can maximize his outcome like no other. I sat there with my arms crossed, pretending to be mad when I was really thinking about sucking him again.

30 minutes into the documentary, I fell asleep. When I woke it was very dark and the table had been cleaned. Sean left a note that told me after I nodded off; he went upstairs to go to bed. He tried to carry me but gave up when I rolled over in his arms and nearly fell. I guess I'm a heavy sleeper. I walked to the kitchen to get some water and that's when my phone vibrated. Oh no. Not again.

GET USED TO LIFE ON YOUR KNEES NOEL. -A

Let me back up. For the last couple of weeks I have been getting notes, messages and texts from someone calling themself A. Whoever they were, they knew things about me that no one else knows. Things that I didn't even know. I wrote off the first couple as some sick joke but then it got personal. A had threatened to out me. I don't even know if I want to come out yet and here I was being treated like dome prized secret.

It didn't get bad until the day before school started last week when A told me to make my move on Sean or lose him forever. I thought about just ignoring it but I didn't want to lose Sean. Not now. Things were finally going somewhere and I am not giving that up for anything. Now A was just being bitchy. Honestly though I don't care because I have Sean now and if I had to spend the rest of my life on my knees in front of him, I wouldn't mind.

I closed my phone and took some water before heading upstairs. I tried to walk lightly because waking up Sean was not something I wanted to do. I wasn't even tired anymore so I walked over to the T.V. and turned it on. Keeping the volume on low, I held the remote in my hand and flipped through the channels mindlessly. It took about ten minutes but I found a Buffy marathon and sat back finally content with what was on. I must have been really into the show because I didn't hear Sean come down the stairs until he sat down next to me.

"So about earlier," he began. Oh no. Now we're gonna have the feelings talk. "I was hoping that maybe it could be a regular thing. Like friends with benefits. You know, unless you want to try for something more." Wow! Sean was thinking exactly as I wanted to. This was going to be really fun. I nodded and leaned over to kiss Sean. Our lips touched and it was like an explosion of fireworks. Sean had the softest lips I have ever kissed and his mouth pressed onto mine almost as softly. When I pulled away Sean had his goofy grin on again and I melted.

Sean looked at me with a burning glare of desire the day we came back to school. We sent flirty texts to each other all day with grins on our faces until it got us stares from everyone at school. Then we stopped. At least I did. Sean sent me reminders of when we could hook up again. I couldn't focus in any of my classes all day so I settled for just staring ahead and smiling. During lunch I got a text from Sean telling me he was going to be late to lacrosse practice today because Mr. Fitz wanted him to stay and finish his essay on The Scarlet Letter.

The funny thing was that Sean has never been told to stay behind unless it was for a medal or something. I found it hilarious enough to stop by and see what he did to deserve such treatment. When I walked up to the classroom, I could hear arguing. Hmm. Strange. Sean never argued with anyone. It actually didn't even sound like his voice. As a matter of fact it sounded like Aria was shouting.

"What do you mean we can't see each other anymore?" She sounded mad. Like about to rip someone's head off. I didn't want to be eavesdropping but this was too good. Was Mr. Fitz seeing a student?

"Look Aria, all I can tell you is that it's not safe for us." Yep that's Mr. Fitz talking. I knew his voice anywhere. Wow this is great!

"Ezra!" Aria seemed to give up. Shame. I was hoping for more.

Just when I was about to listen for more, I heard her footsteps approaching the door. I looked around me and spotted the boys bathroom. Before she could open the door to spot me spying on them, I ran to the restroom for cover. Lunch was almost over and by now I had more than enough entertainment. So I waited five minutes for her to leave then walked out of the restroom. I must have been too focused on acting natural that I ran into Sean. Literally. He picked up his books and looked at me with amusement.

"You wanted me that bad Noel?" Sean looked at me with that grin on his face.

"Hahaha. Actually I was looking for you. I wanted to know why you have to stay behind for a paper I know you already wrote." I smiled at him. Sean was the biggest nerd I knew. If anyone wanted to write a paper about adultery and English it was Sean. As if it wasn't enough having spent the weekend with him, I had to listen to him bounce ideas off of me for the damn paper. So yeah I knew he already wrote it.

"Mr. Fitz wants me to write a master prompt he can use for his junior English class. The class is reading it next week and he loved my paper that touched in it." Sean said it like it happens all the time. Actually it does happen all the time. Sean Akard was known as the guy that wrote amazing essays that became prompts for us normal kids later on. In eighth grade everyone had to write a paper about why literature was more important than T.V. just because Sean had written a poem talking about the same thing. Trust me. You get used to it.

"Boy am I glad I'm not in Junior English!" I replied with a sigh. I hated being friends with smart people. It always made me look bad. Sean was the only exception though because he and I have been friends for so long we almost always sound like each other so sometimes I sound very smart. Sometimes.

"So listen since I'm going to be late to practice maybe we could meet up after and you can catch me up?" ooh I know that look. Sean wanted me to suck him after practice. He never needed anyone to catch him up on anything. Ever.

"Sure thing man!" I say with a slight smirk on my face. By now everyone was back from lunch and the hallway was filling up again. We give each other a hug and walk to our classes separately. Sean spent the next two classes sending me texts about 'after'. I just kept telling him not to worry and that I had something up my sleeve. Truth is I don't, but he doesn't need to know that.

As I sit in class waiting for practice to start, Aria leans over and starts talking to me. What the hell? I didn't even know she was on my Spanish class. She muttered something about needing to talk to me about her brother Mike. I nodded my head because talking to her is a chore. She was always flirting with me. It gets annoying after a while because it's not innocent flirting that's going on; it's the too-flirty flirting going on.

The bell rang just as I heard my phone go off. Yeah I don't like having my phone on vibrate or silent. No one calls me while I'm in class. It's stupid to have it on silent when it never goes off. This time it wasn't even a call that caused my phone to ping. I got another text message. Usually it was Sean because he and I text each other every chance we get. I didn't get to check my phone though, because Aria pulled me aside as we walked out the door.

"Noel I need to know if you are writing another paper for Mr. Fitz's class." She didn't even bother being nice about it.

"No. Why would I?" I ask in my most annoyed tone. Why was she so strung up on this? You know what? I bet she's sleeping with Ezra. Hahaha. This was going to be really fun!

"Nothing. It just seems like he's making a lot of the guys stay after school to write papers. He even got Mike." She was about to walk off when her phone pinged. She checked it and a look of fear spread across her face. She immediately took off in another direction, right towards the gym.

I didn't know Mike had Ezra for a class. Why was he writing a paper? This was getting lame. I walk to my locker to put my books away before heading to practice. The strange thing about practice is that we have to change in a different locker room because the football team insists on having their own. I didn't even know we had a football team! Don't worry though, because they suck so much, we won't have a team anymore. It's about time too cause at private schools, football isn't a good choice.

Just as I finished changing and go out to do my drills I notice that besides my coach, I'm the only one there. What the hell is going on? Maybe I'm early?

"Kahn practice is canceled. Everyone else is writing papers for their classes so you can just go home." my coach spits out the words and turns away from me. I take this as a good thing and walk back into the locker room. As I enter the room I can hear moaning. That's when I remember my phone had a text. I open the text and sure enough it was A.

WHEN THE COACH DISSMISSES YOU, DONT GO BACK INTO THE LOCKER ROOM. I WANT TO BREAK YOUR HEART MYSELF. –A

I ignore the message and walk towards the moaning and that's when I wish I hadn't ignored the stupid text. Sitting on one of the benches in from of the showers was Sean. Straddling him and bouncing up and down naked was Mike Montgomery. Yep. Sean was having sex with Mike. This day couldn't get any worse. Or so I thought.

I TOLD YOU. -A


	4. Connecting the Dots

I run out of the locker room as fast as I can. Tears are streaming down my face. How could he? Sean was mine! Seeing him fuck Mike was too much for me so I drove home. Whoever "A" was, they were looking out for me. When I get home I realize that not only did I get cheated on, but that if I wanted to say anything I would have to come out. Was "A" forcing me to come out?

Much later that day I turn on the T.V. in an attempt to drown my thoughts. I see a bunch of shows talking about teenage pregnancy and got frustrated. So I did what any guy would do; I drove to the local bar. Rosewood has exactly two bars. One was a high class one where the seats were occupied with parents and other adults. The other was a bar where the kids usually hung out. The only downside to our bar versus the adults' one is that we don't have alcohol. It was fine though. Tonight was not a night for me to get drunk.

When I arrive at the bar, I see that it already is in full swing. Although the place is more of an arcade than a bar, there are bar stools set up and a bartender who gives you soda and milkshakes. See? I told you Rosewood was a private rich people community. It just likes to act like it's not. Anyway, as I sit down on one of the stools I recognize the figure behind the bar.

In all fairness I totally forgot that Sean bartends sometimes. He walks over to me with a grin on his face. "So what brings you here?" I search his eyes for a sign of recognition but see none. He has no idea I know about him and Mike. I try my best to smile and order a strawberry shake. He nods and walks away to make one. What was I going to do? Should I tell him I know? Would that even matter to him? Sean was a standup guy. He never cheated and he never lied. So what prompted this behavior?

When he comes back the shake in his hand, I notice that he is trying to avoid my eyes. "What's the matter Sean?" I try to ask in my sweetest tone. Perhaps he has learned or realized that I saw. Maybe he was feeling guilty and he would apologize. It was a long shot but I took it. I wanted more than anything for Sean to just tell me he made a mistake and that we can still do what we have been doing.

Sean stares at me for a bit. Then he leans over the counter and whispers to me. "I've been getting texts and notes from this 'A' person. They're trying to get me to out you." Sean has always been honest with me so it doesn't surprise me that he tells me this. What does surprise me however is that he and I are getting blackmailed by someone going by the signature "A".

I try to think back to when I first got the texts. It was right after the police found Alison's body. The only difference between my texts and Sean's was that I wasn't told I had to come out. As a matter of fact, I don't think "A" knows anything about me being gay. Until now anyway. Although I have to beg to differ because I don't think that I'm gay, I just enjoy Sean.

I look at Sean as he walks off to give other people their orders. Maybe it didn't matter that he fucked another guy. Maybe all that matters is that his heart is with me. Wait. I don't want to be a couple with Sean. I don't want the picket fences or the house and two kids thing. I just wanted him. Oh god I really need to sort out my feelings before I confront him. I can't tell why I feel betrayed and hurt.

I pay for the shake and turn to walk out the door. That's when Sean comes up behind me. He slips his hands around my waist subtly. I laugh a little and decide to give in. I was hard from his touch and I needed to get some Sean. "Hey listen, do you wanna come back to my place for a bit?" that was the first time I ever heard Sean make the first move. I pushed my ass into him as an answer and he took the gesture exactly the way it was intended.

We hopped in my car because he walked to work and could barely keep our hands off each other for the drive. When we got in his house, my shirt and his were thrown onto the floor. We made our way upstairs to his room and threw ourselves onto the bed. My lips never left his as he unbuttoned my pants and I undid his. We were both completely naked in a matter of seconds rubbing our hard boners against each other.

Sean was moaning into my neck as I kissed his. My cock was getting so hard I couldn't take it anymore. I gave Sean a deep kiss making sure he tasted the milkshake before moving down to his boner. I wrapped my tongue around his throbbing hard cock and started to suck. I could feel his cock hit the back of my throat and hear Sean moan.

"Oh babe! You know I love it when you do that!" Sean was practically begging me to fuck him. I started to suck harder. My hand pumping his cock and stroking his balls. Then I did something new. I tore my mouth away from his cock and went further south. At first I only licked his balls but when I saw him trying to bite back screams and moans I went even further.

I took his balls into my mouth one at a time. My hands were pumping him the entire time. After I put both his balls in my mouth, I could hear him explode. "Yeah baby! Oh god!" Sean was really enjoying this! I wasn't even at the main course yet and I was getting rave reviews. I decided it was time to move on to the main event.

I got off the bed and walked over to his nightside table. "Do you have any condoms?" of course Sean had some. I bought him a batch after we first hooked up. He nodded before begging me to come back into bed. I grab a condom and some lube he had nearby and walk back to the bed. My boner hurt so much right now. I needed to fuck him and I needed it now.

As I walked over to Sean, he rolled the condom onto my hard on with his mouth. He smiled at me before spreading his legs wider on the bed. My mind was going absolutely crazy as I lathered my cock with lubricant and put some in his asshole. He arched his back as I entered him. The sensation I got from pushing my 7" cock into his tight ass made me moan his name.

I lifted his legs onto my shoulders. My hand traveled down to his thighs. The sensation of his legs on my shoulders made me feel like I was in heaven. Sean was moaning as he bucked his hips into me. It was as if he needed me to go deeper. The feeling was amazing! I couldn't believe it was happening! Having Sean beneath me was a dream come true.

"Oh god! Noel! Yeah baby give it to me!" Sean was screaming now. In between moaning my name and shouting how much he loved this, I could see his face become red from all the blood rushing to his face. "Noel your cock... It feels so fucking good!" For some reason, having him moan my name made me even harder. I started to thrust as hard and as deep as I could.

"God Sean! Your ass is so fucking tight!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss. Sean must be flexing his ass because I can feel it tightening around my hard boner. We kissed long and deep. Our tongues wrapping around each other's like it was the most natural thing. This wasn't something that I could help. I needed him. I needed Sean and I let him know by moaning into his mouth.

Once our lips separated, Sean managed to turn himself around onto all fours without ever separating from my cock. I was taken aback by this for a second but seeing his ass bent over in front of me made things hotter. I place my hands on both sides of his hips. My thrusts become harder and deeper. It must be this position because I never felt my cock go in this deep before. I pull his hips towards me while I listen to his moans and shouts.

We go at it like this for so long that I forget how long we have been going at it. Sean on the other hand, seems to be enjoying every second of it. He was pushing his ass into me even more than before. I can feel his balls hitting mine and that's when I knew it was close to closing time. Having his balls hit against mine made everything feel so intense.

Sean of course, moaned so loudly he had to put a pillow over his face. I gave him some shallow thrusts while my hands pumped his hard boner. "Sean Akard you sexy son of a bitch. I'm going to fuck the daylight out of you." he grinned in response. It was weird that when I was inside him, it felt like we were super close. Sean was too busy shouting fuck yeah and oh god to notice that I was giving him the fuck of his life.

He came in about ten minutes. All his cum on his sexy abs made me even harder. I began to thrust harder and deeper. "You like that?" I was on a role. Things became so intense for the next 20 minutes that I think I blacked out. All I remember was that I came in his ass. Twice. I was still between his legs and he was still on his back when I regained consciousness.

"Man! That was fucking fantastic!" Sean was breathing so hard he couldn't move. I lay next to him completely spent. My ass was sore from all the clenching and thrusting. He looked over at me and wrapped his arms around me. "Noel, can I tell you something?" I nodded prompting him to continue. "Mike Montgomery blackmailed me into have sex with him. He said if I turned him down, he was going to tell everyone about you and me." Sean was so sweet. Here I was mad at him for fucking the boy when he did it to protect me.

We laid there in each other's arms for a while. Sean was sweet like that. He held me and I let him. Nothing about it felt wrong or strange. It felt natural. Like we were meant to spend the rest of our lives in bed with each other. I tried to imagine myself with someone else but couldn't. I really need to keep Sean in my life. The sex alone was a great reason to keep him. I was not going to let him slip.

"How did he even know?" I asked. Sean shrugged and that's when I felt it. I loved Sean. I wanted to be with him. Forever. "You know what? Never mind. Thank you for doing that. But you don't have to. Anymore I mean. I'm going to come out." My words must have shocked him because he didn't respond. That's when I turned around and saw that he was fast asleep.


	5. Free

**Here it is you guys. To all my faithful readers I have worked my ass off to complete this story. Thank you to everyone reading this and to anyone giving me feedback. This is the conclusion to Noel but it might not end. If I get enough requests, alerts, favorites or reviews I will give you guys a sequal written from Sean's perspective. Love you. ~Dung**

The next morning I woke up to birds outside my window. Sean was still asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. That being said, it was already 11am and we had Lacrosse practice in an hour. I got out of bed and made my way over to the restroom. I was careful not to wake Sean as I had a much better way of doing so. I splashed some cold water on my face before turning on the shower.

Under the steamy water all I could think about was how my life was about to change. I was planning on coming out so "A" couldn't threaten Sean or myself anymore. More importantly I was coming out to be with the man I loved. Everything always seemed better when you justify it with love. This act was going to change everything about me; how I get treated, how my family will react and how I survive will all a change with this act. So love better do more than justify it. Love better make it the best fucking choice a guy like me can make in a situation like this.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Looking into the mirror, I told myself that everything was going to be okay. I was going to have the man of my dreams and love happily ever after. Smiling at how queer I just became in the last few hours, I tuned and walked over to the bed. Sean was awake and staring at me with that adorably dorky grin on his face.

"Good morning!" he said. His eyes were bright and happy. It was as if Sean was a fucking Disney character. He was always so upbeat and cheerful. It rubs off on you though. Trust me. "You done with the shower? Mind if I commandeer it for a while?" I nod and Sean gets out of bed. His naked body brushes by me as he makes his way to the bathroom. I didn't tell him that I was using the only towel. Instead I removed the towel and put it back in the bathroom for him as I start to get dressed.

Sean must be one hell of a cleaner because he was in the shower for at least 45 minutes. When he came out, there was no towel around his waist. "Air drying are we? Or are you trying to seduce me?" I ask in a playful tone. The truth is I was hoping for a simple answer like 'yes I am trying to seduce you. Is it working?' but I knew Sean better than that. He looked at me then down at his body and ran back into the bathroom with an 'I'm sorry'. He emerged seconds later with the towel covering his juicy cock that I had sucked dry earlier.

We rushed over to school once Sean was dressed. The team was waiting for our coach to give us our orders and for the first time, I really looked at my team. How would they react to me being with Sean? How would Sean react? I was about to test the waters by asking one of them privately but then my phone beeped. I turned away from the group to check my phone and there it was. I hadn't heard from "A" in so long that I was beginning to think they gave up on torturing me. Wrong.

THINKING OF COMMING OUT TO YOUR TEAM NOEL? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD? -A

I didn't understand at first. Why would coming out to the team make "A" mad? Then I realized the answer. If I came out, "A" would have to leave me alone. That means I can be free. I don't have to worry every time my phone beeps that it's someone trying to destroy me. I was going to do that for them. Before much more reflection could happen, our coach blew his whistle and we ran onto the field.

I hung my jersey on the hook in the locker room. Sean went off to talk to the coach and I had decided to wait for him to come back before I make up my mind. I sit on the bench and look through my phone. I was looking for a way to text "A" back but every time I sent a text back, I got an error message. Just as I was about to give up on the whole idea entirely and walk to the coach's office, Sean came walking up to me. He wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Sean?" I asked with concern as he sat down next to me. He took off his jersey and I immediately got hard from seeing his buff chest. His abs were glistening with sweat. I leaned against his locker making sure that I got a great view of his body. He looked over at me and shook his head. "What?" I ask. Maybe he was thinking what I was thinking. Maybe he wanted to fuck instead of talk.

"I'm off the team." Sean slid off his Lacrosse stirrups. The tight white pants slid slowly down his legs. The only thing left on his body was the plastic cup covering his jock strap. I lick my lips at him as I realize he just said he was off the team. I gave him a look that prompted an explanation. "The coach said he has to trim the roster. He's cutting some of us to make room for a smaller more effective team. Personally, I don't buy it. I think he doesn't want me on the team cause of Mike." Sean spat the words out with a hint of anger.

I felt my jaw drop. What was Sean talking about? Why would Mike cost him a spot on the team? Then I remembered that Mike had blackmailed Sean into fucking him. "Sean are you saying what I think you're saying?" my question hung in the air. Sean nodded as he leaned over to kiss me. His tongue pushed it's way into my mouth as his hands groped my ass. Before I knew it, we were rubbing against each other and my hands were grabbing his bare ass.

I could feel his hard cock rubbing against mine and I couldn't take it. I got down on my knees and took his huge meat in my mouth. His cock grew harder and even bigger instantly. It tasted so sweet today. Sean threw his head back and moaned my name. It made me so hard hearing him moan like that. I hollowed my cheeks as I sucked even harder. I took his cock all the way to the back of my mouth. Sean thrust his hips into my mouth.

I felt Sean tense his thighs and knew he was about to cum. I didn't stop though. I continued sucking and looked up at Sean. He tried to pull my head away but I wouldn't let him. As I bobbed my head up and down his cock, I began to stroke mine. Sean came into my mouth and I could taste the saltiness go down my throat. I swallowed every drop and stood up to kiss him. Sean smiled as we kissed and I took that as a sign of content.

Sean's hands went to my ass pulling me closer. I spat into my hand and began to lather my cock. When it was nice and wet, I lifted Sean's right leg and pushed my cock to his entrance. He looked at me in surprise but didn't resist. As a matter of fact, he pulled my closer by my ass and kissed me deeply. His tongue running in my mouth and wrapping around my own. He let out a small moan as I pushed my cock into him.

I nearly came at how tight he was. He grabbed my ass and kissed my neck. It drove me crazy feeling his hot breath on me. It made me even harder as he whispered into my ear. I began to thrust deep and hard into him. My hand still holding his leg wrapped around me. I let my hand travel up his thigh to his butt cheek and gripped it tightly. Every thrust into Sean made him moan my name in ecstasy.

"Oh god Noel!" he moaned. "Please don't stop. Yeah! Oh Noel! Fuck my ass!" Sean moaned aloud. Every few minutes he would lean into my ear and whisper my name or kiss my neck. "God Noel! This is exactly what I need. Please don't stop. Keep going! Yeah fuck that ass! Come on you can go in deeper than that! Harder! Faster! Faster!" Sean was going crazy. His moans became screams and they became even louder. I guess he didn't care about getting caught but then again, neither did I.

We continued like that for another hour. Sean was moaning and screaming while I was thrusting. Finally the pleasure was too much and I came into Sean's ass. He also came from all that friction onto my stomach and chest. We gave each other a deep kiss as I slowly pulled myself out of Sean. We laughed when I let his leg down. Pressing Sean against the locker like that for so long must have hurt his back but he didn't complain.

I walked over to the showers with a towel in my hand. After that steamy session with Sean, I had to clean up. Sean had gotten dressed and left to go home. He never showered in the locker room. It made him uncomfortable to be naked around other people. I myself did not care. So I turned on the water and walked right into the empty stalls. I grabbed a bar of soap nearby and began to lather my chest. My cock was getting hard again but this time I ignored it.

The shower was quick. The water was hot enough to leave behind some steam in the locker room. As I walked back to my locker and my clothes, I noticed that someone had written on one of the mirrors. The message didn't look like something that I should bother with but my curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to that mirror. When I saw what was written on the mirror I fumed with anger. Noel Khan doesn't like to be messed with!

THAT WAS QUITE A SHOW NOEL! ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN. -A

Damn "A"! Why can't they just leave me alone? Why torture me? Whatever, nothing was going to stop me from having Sean for the rest of my life. I walked back to my locker and got dressed before heading out. The walk to my car was silent and my phone didn't go off so I thought I was safe. Well as safe as one could be from random messages from some unknown person. I got into my car and drove home. When I got home the house was empty yet again so I curled up on the couch and watched some T.V.

Days later we were back at school and I was thrown for a loop. Aria had cornered me and asked me if I knew anything about Ali's death. That girl and her friends are going to be the death of me, I swear. I barely knew Ali and I didn't like the parts of her that I knew. Aria left to talk to her friends and I went to my classes. Today was the day for my big coming out and I knew just how to do it. All I have to do now was find where Lucas was hiding.

I walked down the hallways looking for the AV Club. Lucas was in charge of doing the morning announcements and ever since our principal got if in her head that the P.A. wasn't enough, she started asking Lucas to film a live portion of it. So I was going to use that to my advantage and come out to everyone at once. Finding Lucas wasn't hard. Convincing him that I needed to be in the morning announcements tomorrow was another ordeal. He gave me a look like I was crazy or something.

That's when I remembered he always stared at me. So I used the only thing I had at my disposal, my looks. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I made sure that my eyes were locked on Lucas' the entire time. His mouth practically foamed and drooled as my shirt came off. "So Lucas. Can I have that announcement slot now?" I asked with my hands in my belt loops. He nodded and I smiled. He asked if he could take a picture just for himself and I agreed. I don't care where the picture ended up. Plenty of people here have seen me with my shirt off. Besides, I needed to beat "A" to the punch.

I put my shirt back on and left the classroom. I went to meet Sean but he had already gone home. I still had two classes left so I continued my day at school. It wasn't until nearly 3:30 that I got in my car and drove home. That night I slept like a baby. I didn't bother calling Sean to tell him because I wanted to surprise him. When I woke up the next morning, my phone had two text messages. Both from an unknown number.

DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY FUN KHAN OR I'LL RUIN YOU. -A

THOSE THAT COME OUT OF A CLOSET FULL OF SKELETONS, END UP GETTING HUNG IN THAT SAME CLOSET WITH THOSE SKELETONS. -A

That was the last straw. I got dressed and headed to school. I was early enough to practice my speech before going on the air. So I stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror and practiced my words. I stopped long enough to stare myself down. I was going to be free today and everything was going to be amazing. Sean and I were going to be together for the rest of our lives.

I walked down to the AV Club room. Lucas had already set up the camera and he was waiting for me. I stepped in front of the camera and waited for the light to turn on. Lucas stood behind the monitor and motioned that we were going live in five seconds. I took a deep breath and smiled. When the light clicked on and Lucas gave me a nod, I looked directly into the camera. "Hi. You all know me as Noel Khan the jock and not so bright guy with an amazing body and winning smile." I paused to give one of my winning smiles. "I'm here today to give you all an exclusive. I have been struggling to say this out loud for some time now and I decided today was the day. I am gay."

Lucas was too busy picking his jaw up off the ground to turn the monitor and camera off. I walked out of the room and straight towards Sean's locker. He stood at his locker shoving books into his locker with a look of frustration on his face. As I walked down the hallway, I could see everyone was staring but I didn't care. All I wanted was to grab Sean and let him hold me. When I walked up to him however, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Sean!" I said with a smile on my face and leaning in for a hug. When he stepped back and wouldn't look at me, I began to feel a knot in my stomach. "What's wrong?" I ask in a solemn tone. Sean rarely acted like this. He was always smiling and walking around all full of sunshine. I would give anything for a hug from Sean.

"Noel I can't believe you did that. You should have talked to me about it." Sean sounded mad.

"What are you talking about? I did this for us Sean!"

"No! You did this to escape some lame kid texting you. Noel we didn't even talk about what we had." there it was. Sean was driving a knife through my heart. I couldn't help it. I snapped.

"Wait! HAD? You mean have right?"

"No. I mean had. Goodbye Noel" Sean turned on his heels and walked out to the parking lot. I stood there with tears running down my cheeks. I can't believe I lost him. Everything I did was for nothing. Then my phone buzzed. I was still crying in that same spot in the hall when I checked my phone.

YOU CANT ESCAPE THAT EASILY NOEL. LOOKS LIKE I WIN. AGAIN. -A

**Please go to my profile to answer my poll question. it would affect whether or not you guys get more Noel in the next few weeks.**


	6. Acceptance

It's been six months now. Sean refuses to talk to me. My friends have tried to be supportive but they slowly faded out of my life. I tried to apologize to Sean; to beg for his forgiveness but he won't even look at me. I thought everything was going to end now. I thought I would just live forever in am empty dark abyss. I had lost all hope. That's why I am here.

It's called Camp Gay Away. It's where parents and family members send their children to be "straightened" out. I know what you're going to say, "Noel shouldn't you be embracing the new you?" and "Come on! Don't be a self hating gay!" but the truth is I don't want to do anything other than exist. I just want Sean back. I want my friends back. I want everything back to the way it was. That's why I'm spending my summer here instead of on a beach or something.

The camp itself isn't that bad. There are very friendly people here. Everyone feels the same so we all support each other. The councilors even go as far as trying to help us build our self esteem to accept who we are. If you ask me, it's more of a get away camp for gays. I met someone who has been very nice to me and has kept me fairly entertained here as well. His name is Nathan St. Germain. He's just as smart as Sean and just as sexy.

That's another thing. This camp has a lot of really cute guys. Some are even hot. The first week I was here I was in such a funk that I didn't want to even loom at anyone else. I thought about Sean almost all the time. Now it takes a lot to distract me from looking at these guys. Nathan though is by far the sexiest of them all. His eyes are so warm and inviting that you end up telling him everything. In fact, Nathan knows more about me than any else I know.

Tonight is going to be the night. Nathan and I are going to sneak off for a romantic rendezvous. We talked about it for a while and both agreed that this is the best and only opportunity we'll have to do so. I want to give Nathan a part of me that so far only Sean had. Maybe I am setting myself up to get hurt again but who knows? Maybe this will be the deciding factor in whether I accept who I am or revert back to who I was. Either way though, Nathan makes me feel safe. I miss that.

As the day draws to a close and the night slowly creeps in, Nathan and I share a kiss. Our lips meet and sparks ignite between the two of us. Never have I experienced this feeling. It was more than love. It was trust. I trust Nathan with every bit of my body and soul. He pulls away and looks at me with a grin on his face. His teeth bright and perfect reminded me momentarily of Sean's.

"Noel," he starts with a warm look in his eyes. "I have never known a guy like you. You are truly one in a million." We kiss one last time before going our separate ways back to our bunks. As I walk back along the stone carved path, my heart starts to beat so quickly I thought I was going to die. Nathan is the one. I can feel it. Between his down to earth demeanor and his eyes, I think it's safe to say I'm in love.

When I get back to my bunk I crawl onto the bed and thought about the past six months. Everything just fell apart for me after Sean left. My social life shot itself in the face and my grades suffered. Although let's be honest, my grades were never stellar to begin with. Things went sour quickly. I wonder what Sean is doing right now? Is he happy? Has he moved on? Then something hit me. Have I really moved on from Sean? I didn't want to at first but it seems like I have.

I hate that I've become this person. I hate that I now care about my feelings as well as others. Don't get me wrong, I was like this earlier not to the point of second guessing myself. I guess being blackmailed and humiliated by "A" really helped. Now that I think about it maybe I won! "A" hasn't contacted me at all these past few months. Is this a sign that I don't have to play that twisted game again?

I lay my head down and close my eyes. All this thinking has really made me tired and I can't take it anymore. I just want to sleep and meet Nathan in my dreams. Tomorrow is going to be the day. We are going to get to know each other much more intimately. No pressure is being placed yet so maybe that means this is natural and meant to be. In any case I let myself drift off to sleep in order to give my brain a chance to rest. Thinking is very stressful and so is analyzing everything.

When I wake up, I realized that Nathan and I did not do what I planned for us to do. I wanted to make hot love to him. Our bodies should have been rubbing against each other in an attempt to create enough friction to start a fire. I lay there thinking about how our time together. Whenever I'm around him, I can't seem to remember what my plans or intentions were before I got there. It's beyond okay though because he makes everything extremely entertaining for me. I giggle to myself before hopping out of bed and head to the sink.

Everyone in my cabin is still asleep which means that I haven't missed breakfast yet. I quickly get ready and pull on my Lacrosse sweater and walk towards the mess hall. Seconds after I leave the cabin, I hear the rest of my bunk mates waking up and rushing to not miss breakfast. The morning bell rings from the hill where the mess hall sits. Honestly I don't know why they call it a mess hall but I guess it has something to do with how it is always messy after we eat a meal there. Back to the present. I walk up the cobblestone pathway and when I get into the mess hall, Nathan is already there at our table.

He turns to smile at me and motions to the table. He had already gotten two servings of the food for us. I sit down next to him and we look around the room. Guys are slowly filtering in wearing their pajama bottoms and sleep still in their eyes. The girls are gathered around the salad station complaining about the lack of fresh fruit. Nathan and I exchange a knowing glance before we dig into our food. The table then fills with a clique of guys that usually only talk about cars. They ignore us most of the time and we're happy that they do. This may be a gay camp but we have no desire to associate with the cliques.

Nathan and I finish our cereal and stand up with our bowls hopping to spend the next ten minutes together before the morning activities. Nathan wraps his arms around my shoulders as we stand outside the hall looking at the sun reflecting off the lake. Since it is still early morning, the sun has cast a orange and red light on the lake and we can see that the canoes are already there waiting for us to take our morning row. The upside to this is that Nathan has to wear the tiny row shorts that make it impossible for him to wear underwear.

"Nathan," I begin as we enjoy the thought of rowing a canoe pressed up against one another. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay in contact once camp ends tomorrow." His sexy eyes look off into the distance and he smiles.

"Of course. We'll exchange Facebook links or something." I laugh out loud at the simple answers he manages to give me. "Oh I should tell you that I'm leaving tonight. My cousin Maya said I could stay with her. I have to get home and pack my stuff. The good news is I'll be in Rosewood so we can see each other all the time!" Nathan grins a wide grin and gives me a quick kiss. Before I can respond, the bell for our morning activities rings and everyone comes flooding out of the mess hall. I give Nathan a long look before splitting once again and head back to my cabin to change.

The second after I rushed back to my cabin, a beeping sound started. I look around the cabin in an attempt to find the source of the sound. I gave up after ten minutes and started to change. As I take my sweatshirt off I can still smell Nathan's scent. I hold it close and inhale deeply.

Just then the door swings open and one of my bunk mates stood there with fear in his eyes. "Noel come on! Something's happening at the flag pole!" He looked at me like it was crucial for me to be there. I nod and throw on a shirt as I follow him out. We run down the trail and I can see a huge crowd gathered at the flag pole. As we get closer I see Nathan standing with some of the councilors.

I come to a screeching halt as I look at what everyone is staring at. On top of the flag pole is a wooden owl that is supposed to scare off the other birds. This time the owl was replaced by a real owl. A dead one. Its blood ran down the pole and even got onto the flag. Then my eyes open in horror as I see there is writing on the flag.

YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE. PREPARE FOR MORE BLOOD!-A

**Author's Note: Wow guys I really REALLY appreciate all the favorites, reviews and follows. To repay you guys, I will have chapter 7 up ext tuesday! Also be prepared for a very shocking smutty scene!**


	7. Heartbroken

_**Okay guys, I know everyone has been waiting for the next chapter and I've just been so busy that i completely forgot about this story until today. I am soooooo sorry! please forgive me? if i can get just 5 more favorites and follows, I'll give you the next chapter as well. I've already finished it too so you dont have to wait that long. Enjoy! Let me know what you think?**_

I can't believe after all this time A has found me. I don't even know what to do anymore. I thought it was all over when Sean broke up with me. I thought that I had made a fresh start. What am I supposed to do now? As I walk back to my bunk, I try to shake off the thought of being tortured by A again. I pack my things and slipped out under the cover of darkness. If A wants a fight then a fight I will give.

Hopping on the next bus back to Rosewood, I see that my leaving was a coward's move. I never should have left. Sean may be done with me but I'm not done with him. I still think about the soft kisses and long moments of bliss exchanged between us. There is no way I can give up on us. Nate was a nice distraction but that's all he was. My phone begins to vibrate as I turn it on for the first time in weeks and I see a flood of text messages, missed calls, and voicemail notification. No time like the present, I think to myself as I hit the voicemail icon.

"**Noel, it me. Look I didn't mean what I said that day. I miss you. Call me."** Sean's voice brought tears to my eyes. He really did care.

"**Noel, hey listen. I need to see you. It's important. Call me."**

"**Noel WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN?! Pick up your damn phone or something!"**

"**Hey it's Mike. Umm I don't know what to say first. I'm sorry about what happened in the halls. I know how hard it must be to lose someone you really care about. Something is up with Sean. You should call him."**

"**Hey sweetie it's me. I know you wanted time to yourself and everything but I think it's time you come back. Sean is in the hospital. He really needs you."** My mom's voice was strained. Almost as if she knew about Sean and I. my face is red hot. Tears roll down my cheeks slowly burning as they slide down. Sean is in the hospital! I almost don't want to check the texts but I know that it would be stupid. They could be updates about Sean. They have to be.

**Where are you? Call me!** –Sean

**Noel I miss you.** –Sean

**Babe, where are you?** –Sean

**Noel, Sean is in the hospital! You need to go see him!** –Mike

**Sweetie Sean was in a horrible accident. He's in the ICU. Come back home sweetie.** –Mom

I bite back screams as I stare at the last text. Sean. My Sean is in the hospital and I'm not there. An hour later the bus pulls to a stop. I step out onto the familiar streets and instantly I see the heading of the local newspaper: LOCAL MINISTER'S SON DIES AFTER CAR ACCIDENT. TOWN IN MOURNING. My heart stops. I can't breathe. I stand there like a statue about to crumble any moment. I can't do this. I cannot come back to Rosewood and lose the one thing I really needed. I slowly start to walk back to my house. On the way I can see that the streets are completely empty. No one is out. The walk was more painful than I imagined. Everywhere I looked I saw memories of us. The bench we sat at to talk. The table at the café we went to every Saturday. The park where we practiced on weekends. Sean and I spent time in every inch of this town. There is nothing I can look at that won't remind me of him. The tears are harder to fight now. I can't hold them back like I did before. I begin to sob. Loudly, uncontrollably and inconsolable. All this time I had convinced myself that Sean and I were over. I had told myself that it was more important to run and hide than stay and deal with all the crap. For six months I grieved for our relationship. For two weeks I pretended to move on. I pretended to be over Sean and in love with Nate. Now it's too late. He's gone and I wasn't even here for that.

I can feel the tears burning my face. By the time I reached my door, I was a complete mess. I opened the door and there they were, my family talking to Sean's. Everyone wearing black. Sean's dad was the first to notice me. "Noel, you're back. I trust you've heard?" It amazed me how calm he was seeing how he just lost his only son. Maybe he was trying to hold it together for his wife who was borderline suicidal. She was surrounded by people trying to comfort her and I can see the floor around her is full of tissues. I nodded as I began to wipe away my tears. He wrapped his arms around me probably in an effort to both grieve and comfort me and led me inside.

"What's going on?" I ask afraid of the answer. I knew what was going on. I'm not stupid. I just wanted to hear it.

"Today is Sean's funeral. You should go get ready. We'll wait." My mom replied while handing Mrs. Ackard more tissues. I nod as I run up the stairs. I close my door gently and put my stuff down. There is no way this is happening. I've really lost him for good now haven't I? He really is gone. I turn to my closet and pull out my best suit. The same one Sean had picked out when we were in need of clothes for the Lacrosse banquet. As I slowly got dressed I let it all sink in. The thought of not being able to see him anymore was heart-wrenching. My heart literally aches and throbs at the thought of never kissing him again.

I stood in front of my mirror and stared at my reflection. My face is swollen from all the crying. I looked nothing like the man I knew. I looked broken, defeated, and lonely. The reflection is more than accurate, I realize. I'm all those things and more. So I turned around and walked back down the steps. I can see everyone rising from their seats and gathering at the door. Mr. and Mrs. Ackard held each other at the end of the pack while my parents stood at the head. The middle was mostly Sean's aunts, uncles cousins and other family members. I tried to slip into the front with my parents but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Noel dear, you've been like a son to me and I know how Sean felt about you. Would you mind walking with my husband and I?" between sobs, Mrs. Ackard had managed to make me feel better. Like I was part of Sean's life. I nodded and stood on her other side. When the group began to walk out of my house and down the street to the church, both Mrs. Ackard and I began to weep. We dabbed ourselves with tissues and wiped away our tears only to have more come out and take their place.

The walk was brutal. Everyone in town was already at the church and you can hear the commotion inside as we neared. I began to calm down more as I thought about his texts and voicemails and calls. He really did love me and that is all the comfort I have right now. As we walked in, the sounds inside stopped all at once. No whispers or soft conversations could be heard. Everyone was too busy staring at Sean's parents and their plus one. All eyes were on me. I could feel it. I guess no one had thought I would be back at such a time.

We walked to the front of the pews and took our seats as the service for Sean Ackard began. "I know it is a grievous occasion for which we have gathered, but let us not grieve so much as celebrate the life of Sean Ackard." That was the first thing the old man behind the podium said. I nodded as he began to speak about Sean. He was right. Sean would want everyone to think happy thoughts and remember him as a happily as they could. "I believe the first speaker at the request of the family is here with us today. Noel khan, can you come up and share your thoughts with us?" I nodded my head in shock. His family had asked me to speak FIRST? Why?! I wasn't even here when all this happened.

I walk up to the podium and I can feel all the eyes burning into my own. "Umm I wasn't really prepared for this but then again who was? I mean how can you ever be ready for the loss of your best friend and the love of your life? Sean was more to me than that though. He was my rock. He kept me honest, driven and alive. He gave me strength when I had none. He gave me hope when all was lost. I will miss him not because of his absence but because of the whole of my heart he occupies. Sean was more than words. He is Sean. Loved by all and hated by none. I truly hope you are in a better place Sean because if anyone deserves eternal happiness and bliss, it's you." I choke out the last few words and wipe away the tears before taking my seat in the front again. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Everyone cried, placed a rose on his coffin and gave his parents hugs. I stood beside them the entire time and was greeted with the usual condolences as well as a few hugs.

When the service ended, I was the last to leave. I stayed behind and stood next to Sean's coffin. Silently, I graze the mahogany finish with my fingers. I looked down and that's when I notice that the lid had been nudged open. Desperate to see his sweet face once last time, I slid the lid open. Inside the white satin lining was another satin sheet no doubt to keep Sean's body protected from any accidental spills. I pull the sheet back and audibly gasp. The coffin was empty. Completely empty except for a post it with red writing.

I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME. -A


	8. The Plan

I closed the coffin lid slowly and a smile crept across my face. I know I should be mad but in a way, not seeing Sean's body gave me hope. Maybe he was still alive somehow. It doesn't even matter because now the sounds of war have rung. I will take down "A" if it's the last thing I do! I walked out of the church and all the way back home. Everyone had gone to their own rooms after the service and I was glad to be alone with my thoughts. I undress and hop into the shower grabbing a towel on my way. The hot water running down my body soothed me. I began to plot. I needed to take down "A" once and for all. I'm done being a victim and I cannot let anyone disrespect Sean like that. Why would someone take his body? How did they take it? I grab the bar of soap and begin lathering my arms. It reminds me of when Sean used to shower with me.

"_Come on Noel! Give me the soap!" Sean laughed as he reached over me in an attempt to get the soap. I was having way too much fun to let it all end. "Noel, I came in to shower not play!" Sean reached again but he was too slow. His hands ended up landing on my shoulders and I turned to face him. I made sure to stand as close as possible so he couldn't get the soap or away from me. "I'm serious Noel!"_

"_I'll give you the soap if you give me a blow job." I let my hands linger on his hips before I pull him closer. _

"_Fine, but no SEX!" Sean smiled as he slowly dropped to his knees and opened his mouth. My cock was already hard and throbbing by the time he got down there. When his lips slipped around my cock, I let out a moan and grabbed his head. I began thrusting into his skull slowly at first then faster. Sean was moaning and sucking like there was no tomorrow. _

"_You like that cock? Yeah! Take it! UGHHH!" I couldn't help it. Sean drove me crazy! Before I knew it I came down his throat and Sean swallowed all of it. He looked up at me and smiled._

"_Now can I please shower in peace?"_

"_Absolutely!" I handed him the soap and smiled as he turned around and faced the showerhead. As the water and soap slid off his body, I got out and dried off. Showers with Sean are always fun._

Thinking about that time made me hard again. I finished my shower and got out. As I wrapped the towel around my waist, I came up with the perfect plan. All I need to do now is head out and buy some rope. For Sean, for myself, I must do this. I have to get rid of "A" once and for all.

It's been a week since Sean's funeral. March is about to end and I have been waiting for the opportunity to trap "A". His parents still have no idea that they buried an empty coffin and I didn't feel the need to add to their pain. Things have pretty much retuned back to normal except for one thing, Lacrosse practice has been different. Not just because Sean is gone but also because Mr. Fitz has become our spring/summer coach. I love the guy as an English teacher and as eye candy, but he has no idea what he's doing as a coach.

Mike Montgomery has not stopped staring at me. He wanted to talk to me but I guess neither of us want to initiate the conversation so I just watch him stare at me. We both know he slept with Sean. We both know it was blackmail and nothing real. Poor Mike, he has to blackmail someone to get some action. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. Before I had the chance to finish my thoughts, Mr. Fitz blew his whistle. "Okay guys, nice job today! Hit the showers and we'll work on this again next time!" he walked away towards the locker room and left us there to gather our stuff.

Most of the guys finished their showers and already left by the time I was done with mine. As I walked over to my locker to grab some clothes, I can hear panting. I followed the sounds to the coach's office. There was Mike Montgomery bent over the coach's desk. He was moaning and turning his head every few seconds. I could also see from where I stood that he was getting fucked by our coach. Mr. Fitz was thrusting his HUGE cock into Mike and moaning as softly as he could. You can hear the panting and moaning from where I stood behind the lockers. They went at it for another thirty minutes with Mike getting into various positions. At one point he was riding Mr. Fitz and moaning "Oh yeah Ezra! Give that Fitz! AHH! Ugh!" he was really enjoying it. Finally Fitz came and Mike gave him a long kiss. They cleaned up and went separate ways. I followed Mike out to his car and pushed his door closed as he was opening it.

"Well, well, well! I see old habits die hard don't they now?" Mike was stunned when he heard my voice. I can see the hear fear in his face as he looked at me.

"What are you talking about?'

"I think you know Mike. First Sean, now Mr. Fitz? Who's next? Me?" I smirked at that. He is clearly scared out of his mind.

"Look Noel, I-" I placed my hand across his mouth. I'm gonna use hi to get my revenge.

"I don't care what you have to say Mike, I'm willing to look past your… extracurricular activities as long as you help me with something." Mike looked relieved.

"What do you need Noel?" He smirked when he spoke, as if I was gonna make him sit on my dick or something.

"I need you to use your brilliant stalker skills to track this number for me. It's blocked but I bet you can figure out how to track it. Right?"

"Yeah I just need your phone for an hour." I handed him my phone and told him to take his time. I'll be at home when he's finished.

An hour later, Mike showed up at my door. He handed me back my phone and an envelope. We agreed to keep everything we did and SAW a secret. When he left I walked up to my room. The thought that in this envelope is the identity of "A" made me want to jump for joy. The end is here and there is nothing that is going to stop me now.

As I opened the envelope, two pictures slid out. One was a picture of Sean's house at night. You can see in the windows two figures embracing. The time stamp told me that it was the night Sean and I had sex five times in a row. I know that date by heart. The second picture was one of me getting off the bus at my Gay Away Camp. Someone had stood close enough to take the picture and got close to me. I was planning on going back to that camp during the summer but forget that! I'd rather stay home now. Finally on the back of the pics was a note from Mike.

FOUND THESE STORED ON THAT NUMBER, THE PERSON MUST HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SEND THEM TO YOU WHEN I HACKED YOUR PHONE. –MIKE

I went through the rest of the envelope and there it was the identity of my tormentor. In big bold letters across the page was a name I never thought would be so cruel to me. Just then I heard a knock at my door and I quickly put everything back in the envelope. When I opened the door, my mom stood there with a smile on her face.

"Honey? There's someone downstairs waiting for you." She turned to go to her room as I closed my door and headed down the stairs to my living room. Standing there in front of the door wearing the same outfit I last saw him in was the last person I expected to see.

"Nate! What are you doing here?"


	9. The Beginning of the End

**I know it's been a while and this isn't much but here is the SECOND to LAST chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

"Hi Noel!" Nate's face lit up. He stood in front o f me with a look of concern and relief. "Can I come in?" He looked at me waiting for a nod or something. I nodded slowly and led him up to my room. As we walked up the stairs I started thinking. Why is Nate here? Do I want to keep the promise I had made him? What about Sean? I need to focus. First I need to take down "A" then I can worry about my love life.

"What's up Nate?" I ask cooly as he takes a seat at my desk and I casually place the papers back in the envelope.

"I heard about your ex." his eye were full of pity. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Look I know this is a bad time and all but I wanted to see you. After I heard about Sean I wanted to make sure you're okay." Nate looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. It took me a while to register what Nate was saying.

"I'm doing better. I loved him. Nothing is going to change how I feel about him. Thank you for coming though. I appreciate it. A lot." my eyes began to tear up and I could see Nate getting ready to wipe them away.

"Noel... I..." Nate started but stopped when I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Look I actually came here because I found something I thought I should show you. It's a note that was left in my bag when I was packing to leave camp." He handed over a piece of folded paper. The second I opened it, I recognized it immediately.

LEAVE NOEL ALONE OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU END UP ALONE. -A

My heart stopped. Why is "A" messing with Nate? I can't let this bitch mess with anyone else. Not anymore. "Thank you for bringing this to me. I know exactly who this is." I try to sound reassuring but it came out shaky. Nate looks at me for a bit and nods.

"I have to go but let's get together soon yeah?" he walked out before I could answer and after I saw him disappear down the driveway, I let go of the tears I had been holding on to. I can't believe that I let an anonymous text ruin my life. I can't believe I was so scared to explore and be myself that I let someone I don't know do this to me. Well no more! I'm done with this shit!

A couple days later I decided it was time to really go after "A". The school was doing prom court nominations and what better way to piss off my tormentor than to run for court? If I can show that nothing is affecting me then "A" will no doubt show that ugly head. I was right. Two minutes after I put up posters for my champain, I got a note from that asshole.

RUNNING FOR COURT? WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE RUNNINGFOR THE HILLS! -A

Everything is falling into place. I will get answers and maybe one of those answers will be what happened to Sean. I'm doing this more for him than anything else. I owe it to Sean to see this through and find him. I owe it to his family. All these thoughts race through my mind as I knock on the empty classroom door. The school has emptied out so I now for a fact there is no one left to overhear my conversation. When the door finally opened, Mr. Fitz looked at me with a look of pure confusion. "Mr. Khan, can I help you?"

I took my time answering him. I looked him up and down and took note of his appearance. His shirt was sticking out slightly and his tie was crooked. No doubt he was stressed over the grading of papers and his double life as a seducer of sorts. "Mr. Fitz I need to show you something." He nodded and let me in the room. I took the seat directly across from his desk and got out the envelope Mike had given me. He looked at me with confusion until I took the two pictures out of the envelope. I could see his face change.

"Noel, have you been blackmailed?" There was little to no concern in his voice.

"I think you know. Ezra." I challenged. We didnt break eye contact until minutes later.

"It wasnt supposed to be like this."

"It never is."

"What do you thing you're gonna do? Blackmail me?"

"I'm much smarter than that Ezra. I'm going to expose you." With that I left him with the two pictures. One of him bending Mike over the desk in the coach's office and one with him standing outside Sean's house with our shadows in the windows. "A" wanted me to think it was him but I know better. The name Mike had given me was a fake. He lied.


	10. The End of It All

**AN: This is it. The final chapter. It took me a VERY long time because I wanted it to end perfectly and unfortunately for you guys who are loyal readers, it meant making sure I stay true to the characters as well as my interpretation of them. I really had a blast writing this and I look forward to writing another PLL fic soon. This is the FINAL chapter so be warned, there will be tears. Enjoy!**

This Friday is the day I have been waiting for in order to unmask "A" once and for all. It's prom! Normally I wouldn't be this excited for a stupid dance but this is more than some lame dance, it's the night all my questions will be answered and the end of all the torment. I grab my backpack and head for the door. My parents have been very insistent on talking to me every single day about Sean's death. I don't have the heart to tell them anything other than I'm dealing with it. That's why I leave at insanely early hours every single day just to get away from them and the questions.

When I pulled into the school parking lot that Wednesday, I could see all the prom nominees had been busy plastering the school with posters even more over the last few days. I laugh to myself as I get out of my car and go to the shrine designated to Sean. There were candles and dried flowers all around it. The picture was his senior picture which was a great one but not something I would have chosen. I sat down facing the shrine and looked into his eyes. They were warm as if he was really there. Where are you Sean? I thought to myself. Are you really dead? Tears began to well up in my eyes and it took everything I had to not blubber right then and there.

I lean back on my elbows as I think about all times Sean laughed or smiled. Those are the best memories. The times when he was happy. Although come to think of it, I don't think he's ever been unhappy. Just another reason to love him even more. I start talking to his picture. "I miss you Sean." I start but stop and chuckle to myself. I'm talking to his picture like people talk to gravestones. After a few minutes I get up and go to the quad where I already see Mike Montgomery sitting with his Chemistry book open. Looks like he came early to study. I take the seat next to him and clear my throat. Twice.

"Noel!" he seemed surprised to see me. "What are you doing here so early?" He shifts in his seat.

"I go to school here too you know?" I answer.

"Uhh yeah. I just meant why are you here this early?" He looked nervous. I decide to play with him a little longer.

"I like talking to Sean in the morning. I feels like he's still here you know?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world you know?" I almost tear up.

"Yeah. Sean has that effect on everyone." Mike was biting his lips. Time to go in for the kill.

"So are you going to prom?"

"I don't have a date." He seems to breathe a sigh of relief at the subject change.

"Lucky for you I have two tickets."

"What? You want to take me to the prom?" Mike seems confused. I could see his eyes lit up at the thought of going to prom with me.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I get up to go to class as the other kids showed up telling us it was close to class time. Mike smiled and nodded at me as I walked away. That was easy, I thought to myself.

I knocked on Mike's door at 6pm like we planned. My tux was fresh from the dry cleaners and my shoes were freshly shined. I was feeling very good about tonight. Mike answered the door in a suit. I guess he didnt own a tux. His eyes lit up as I leaned forward to pin the boutonniere on him. "It looks great on you." I whisper. His parents have both already left to chaperone so there was no one home to take a picture of us. Mike closed the door behind him and followed me to my car. He seemed happy and excited as we drove the 30 minutes to prom.

When we got the convention center, Mike gasped audibly. The entrance was decorated like an award show. There was red carpet leading in and actual statues on either side which had ribbons attached to them. It was beautiful. I took his hand and led him to the line of kids waiting to get in. Mike looks at me for a second. "Thank you for bringing me" He says sincerely. I smiled. When I looked ahead, I could see that Spencer Hastings was working the table. As if being head of the Prom Committee and Class president wasn't enough, she has to work the check in table.

The line moves slowly and I begin to get restless. Everyone in line keeps craning their necks to look at Mike and I. Mike seems oblivious to it all but I'm getting annoyed. I know that everyone is waiting to see if I can function. They want to see if I will fall apart. Without Sean by my side, I may do just that but I am not going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me crumble. Not now when I'm so close to unmasking my tormentor. Finally we get to the front. Aria is taking tickets and gasps when she notices her brother by my side. Mike smiles at her and she takes our tickets then waves us through.

As we walk through the doorway, I notice that the inside is just as lux as the outside. The interior was gold with red accents. If anyone ever needed proof that our school is rich, this would be it. Mike walks off to get us some punch as I walk over to the coat check. Ella Montgomery stood behind the counter and smiled at me. "Noel! So good to see you!" I smile at her before walking back to Mike. Looks like everyone is here tonight. I don't know why I'm shocked seeing as every event in Rosewood almost always has beyond full attendance.

Mike walks up to me and sure enough he brought back more than just punch. Walking beside him are Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings. I have never seen him talk to the girls but I don't doubt any connection; his sister is their best friend after all. Spencer hands me a ballot and mutters something that sounds a lot like I'm sorry for your loss while Emily just looks at me with her guilt and sympathy ridden eyes. They walk off and I bring Mike to the dance floor. Katy Perry's Dark Horse blares through the speakers and I start to pull Mike into me. He smiles as our bodies move to the music. It's a shame I'm using him to draw out "A".

An hour and many cups of punch later, our principal stops the music and tells us to settle down. The crowd begins to quiet down and Mike looks at the stage like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. All the nominees gather on stage with their bright smiles waiting for the announcement. "As many of you know, we suffered a great loss recently. Sean Ackard is no longer with us. We all know Sean would have won the crown without a doubt and honestly there would be no hard feelings from anyone on this stage if he walked out with the crown. That being said, I give would like to present to you all your prom king and queen. Envelope please Mr. Fitz." Ezra walks up the stage and hands him a golden envelope. He slowly opened the envelope and a look of concern crosses his face. "I guess removing the write in space from the ballot did nothing to deter you all. All right then. Have it your way. Ladies and gentlemen, your prom king is Noel Khan!"

Everyone erupts into applause and cheers as I walk up the stage. I had not intention of taking this crown especially when I had thought it was Sean's. The principal places the crown on my head and steps aside. He whispers to me to make a speech but keep it short as he had seen Mean Girls and is not a fan of High School kids at prom making speeches. I nod and walk over to the mic. "Wow! Thank you everyone for this honor. I know that we all wanted to give this crown to Sean and in a way, I guess giving it to me is like giving it to him. I will cherish this crown. Thank you." I smile and step to the side. The principal walks over and takes the mic again.

"Thank you Noel for keeping it brief. Now for the moment everyone is waiting for mostly because we want to get this over with. Your prom queen is..." Just then the doors burst open. The crowd immediately turns around and in walks a figure in all black. a long train flowing from her dress. Whoever it was kept their head low and walked straight towards the stage. People began to part to the sides and I stare straight ahead with a smile on my face. "You made it." I said into the mic. The figure stops in the middle of the room and the principal looks between us. "Sorry but there's something I have to take care of." I say into the mic. I grabbed it off the stand and spoke again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Sean's killer and tormentor. The biggest bitch there is. Go on, lift your head so we can see who you are 'A'!" There is a gasp from the crowd as our mystery guest raised her head.

"Hahahaha you sure got me figured out Noel. What took you so long?" she laughed some more and took off her little hat which had a veil. Dramatic little bitch. "I guess there is no point in denying anything." The crowd actually gasped louder this time. some of the parents rush to the woman in the middle of the room. Only when she was completely surrounded did someone speak.

"ALISON?!" The voices of her former best friends scream in disbelief. Aria, Emily, Hannah and Spencer run to her but their parents stop them.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on?" Our poor principal makes a confused face and I take this opportunity to step closer to Ali.

"I got this. You see Alison faked her own death last year. She had an affair with Detective Wilden which was really only one kiss but the bitch convinced him he would lose his job if anyone found out. He agreed to help her fake her death if she left town and never came back. Alison left on a bus leaving Wilden to tie up loose ends. He altered reports, planted DNA, and even bribed people to say they didn't see her. Alison thought everything was fine and dandy until she got a text from Sean. He had seen her when she snuck back to town and was going to tell her family what he saw. She couldn't take it so she did what Alison does best; manipulate and ruin people. Am I right so far Ali?" I pause and look at her.

"Good job detective Khan. What else you got?" She smirked at me. Alison always thought she was smarter than everyone else. This bitch had to go down and I was going to be personally responsible for that downfall. I smirk back at her and looked around the room. everyone was too busy being shocked by her presence that no one moved. you could hear a pin drop. Perfect.

"Well now Ali, you really underestimated me. Of course I know more than just this. The Ali that you all love and worship is also the Ali that killed Sean. She plowed some guy with tons of alcohol knowing he was going to drive through Sean's neighborhood to get home and then made sure the brakes in Sean's car were cut. From that point on all she had to do was tie up loose ends and she can walk back into our lives with grace and enjoy all the attention." I looked at her intently. Her confident smile was still there. It was as if she didn't care that I was spilling all her secrets.

"Very good Noel. Now get to the big reveal. How did you know it was me behind everything?" She looked like she really wanted to know. It was as if she couldn't live without knowing how I outsmarted her.

"That was a little harder to figure out. I knew I was getting blackmailed. For a while I just thought it was a sick joke. It wasn't until recently when everything started clicking. For example, I noticed that out of all the people who should have been getting blackmailed, only I was. We have a teacher hooking up with students, a student selling test answers and a principal who seems to always be absent yet I am the only one getting this much attention. I figured it was because I knew something that the person didn't want me to know. When I went into Sean's room to help his parents clean some of the stuff, that's when I found a notebook that seem to detail everything he knew, which by the way excluding academic related stuff was pretty small and boring. He did have one or two gems though. He knew all about you Ali and he knew you were trying to shut him up even though we all know Sean would never hurt anyone nor would he reveal your secret." The room stopped breathing. I could almost hear everyone's heartbeat and the look on Ali's face was priceless. Everyone now knows she is behind all of it; Sean's death, my leaving, all the drama was for her sick twisted pleasure. "It wasn't until I came to Mike Montgomery for help that I noticed he had a note from you on his desk. I believe it read 'Thanks for helping me with everything. I promise he'll be yours soon.' You used Mike to draw me out and then had him help you keep tabs on everyone in town."

"Well it seems you know everything then. What now? Are you going to call the cops?" Ali smirked. She really thought she was flawless and that no one could touch her. by now a very tight circle had formed around her. People were angry and they did not look like they were going to let her get away. Just then the doors opened. Two FBI officers came through the crowd. They were the same ones investigating her case. The look on their faces did not convey happiness. It wasn't until Ali was put in handcuffs and dragging out kicking and screaming that she let out one final tibit. Her trump card. "SEAN ISN'T DEAD! YOU WILL NEVER FIND HIM AS LONG AS I'M BEHIND BARS!" There it was. Ali's manipulation at it's best. I knew she was lying but part of me hoped it was real. Maybe she had somehow manipulated his death. Maybe he is out there somewhere. Then again why trust a bitch like Ali?

Today was graduation. I sat among my class as a slew of speeches were given. There were some terrible ones and some tear jerkers but the best was the one given by a blonde boy who still had trouble walking. He stumbled onto the stage and cleared his throat; a gesture completely wasted as everyone already had their eyes and ears on him from the second his name was called. He opened his mouth and within the first couple words, my eyes started to tear up. "Good afternoon everyone. Let me first say what an honor it is to be here with you all. We all put in so much hard work getting here that I feel it would be appropriate to take a moment and step back. Let us recall the days in class taking notes on a subject we may have thought is lame. What about the days we sat at lunch with our friends and traded stories and plans of the upcoming weekend? Or how a certain missing blonde turned out to be anything but and brought back more drama and painful memories than we can bear? Well no more shall these thoughts burden us. Allow me to share with you all what you're dying to know: how it is that I am still here today." There was a pause and everyone immediately leaned forward. He sure knows how to draw this out.

"Allison approached a guy with a problem; she needed to get rid of someone who knew too much. Unfortunately for me, that person happened to be me. A car did crash into mine and from what I remember; I was in some sort of hospital room. What you don't know is that the doctor treating me was training a new nurse. This nurse happened to resemble Allison DiLaurentis except that her hair was red and she was a bit fatter. Allison loved disguises so much that of course this wouldn't be hard for her to pull off. She injected me with something that made my body mimic death. My heart rate slowed to the point where it was nearly undetectable. A bit of tampering with the equipment ensured that I would appear without a pulse. When I was taken down to the morgue, I was given the same medicine again. It wasn't until I awoke in a coffin that I fully regained my senses. When the lid opened I was greeted by a familiar face. Allison lifted me with the help of some random guy she probably bribed and placed my in the backseat of a car. I was groggy but I knew where I was. I was leaving the local funeral home on what I later learned was the night before my funeral and burial. Since my parents had already seen me in the coffin, no one suspected I was no longer in it. When I awoke again a few hours later, I was locked in a room that had a bed, toilet and a table with one chair."

"Every single day I tried to look for a way out but exhausted myself. Food was on the table every morning by the time I woke up. One morning, it came with a note, "GOOD BOYS KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT. -A" I looked around the room and for the first time I noticed that the door seemed to be loose. I took the bed springs from the mattress and used them to pick the lock. Luckily for me as I finished picking the lock and stepped outside, I saw a cop car drive by. Once I flagged it down and told the officer everything, I was driven back to sobbing parents and a house full of people stopping by expressing their joy that I am not in fact dead. No one can say that this year was boring. We all owe it to one another to enjoy these last moments and do what I did, improvise. I wish us all nothing but the best of luck in our future endeavors and I hope we all remember to keep this experience close to our hearts. Thank you." Applause erupted from the crowd. I smiled at him as he took his seat. Of course we all knew the story or at the very least, some of the facts. When the ceremony ended and all the pictures were taken, we walked together to our favorite bench. We sat there with our arms around each other and our heads on the other's shoulder. We shared a kiss as the sun slowly set and the streets ceased all sounds.


End file.
